I Could Be Okay With That
by blueoleandar93
Summary: How to say Happy Birthday in Purgatory. Written for Dean's "raised from perdition" anniversary.


**A/N: Ohai, I'm just going to leave this there. It was a cute Tumblr challenge for the four year anniversary from Dean's salvation from the pit. Lots of love. Lots of Destiel. And all that Jazz. **

**I rarely ever write anything this short. This is garishly short. I apologize for that because I honestly never drabble. ~le sigh**

**-Blue's Clues**

* * *

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asked as his trenchcoated friend strode along the dark, heavy leaves in Purgatory. Castiel didn't respond as he approached, getting closer and closer until he sat beside Dean, crouched under a mountainous tree, sodden branches containing most of its girth. Dean faced forward, eyes averted from his angel's face as he spoke to melt the silence, "…where were you, the Bahamas? Thanks a fucking lot for leaving me to fend for myself."

Castiel cocked his head to the side lightly, "I wasn't on an equatorial island."

Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That was so like Cas to say. He replied, "Well, luckily, I barely saw anything that could 'potentially gank me'. For a land of monsters, there doesn't seem to be anything here, so I guess no harm no fowl, then."

Castiel smiled quaintly, just a turning up of one side of his full lips, "That's good news."

Dean grimaced, "Yeah, it's fricken beautiful. Where were you in all of this?"

Castiel replied simply, "Seriously injuring the monsters that got within a twenty foot radius of you. No one's going to bother you anymore."

Dean's head whipped around as he asked, "Wait, Cas, you've been fighting off monsters for me this whole time?!"

"It's the least I could do," Castiel replied, his face downtrodden as his eyes left Dean's face, "If I had known of the kick, we wouldn't be here."

Dean grabbed the side of Castiel's face and turned it toward him, "Hey, hey, hey. No talking like that, alright? You think I haven't thought that myself?! You think I don't feel like shit about this too?!"

Castiel frowned, "…I suppose you may."

Dean scoffed, "Damn right, you _suppose_."

Castiel paused and shifted in his crouched position beside Dean, not making any move to take his face from Dean's surprisingly warm hand, "I got you something."

Dean rolled his eyes and began to laugh, removing his hand from Castiel's cheek, tapping it lightly, "What could you possibly get for me in Purgatory, Tiffany's?"

Castiel smiled lightly, bringing his clasped hands up to their faces, opening his threaded fingers to let loose a small firefly that lit up the darkness for small moments at a time as it glowed in his hands, "Four years ago… I raised you. And when I found this, I thought about how nice it was to have hope when I was in Hell. Hope that I'd find you. So, may this little bit of light bring you hope in this place."

Dean's eyes tightened as he took in Castiel's gift and words. He refused to smile, he refused to cry. This moment was chick flick enough without Dean getting all emotional and ruining it. Dean slowly spoke, "Cas, I… Thank you."

Castiel smiled for the both of them, "No problem. Down the river two miles from here, there's an entire copse filled with them. Their lights are very beautiful." Castiel glanced into Dean's eyes, "You're very beautiful."

Dean's stomach knotted up a little and there seemed to be something trapped in his throat, trying to find its way up. He couldn't speak. The firefly escaped Castiel's hand and flew up and around their heads before taking off into the night. Dean wouldn't have noticed if they hadn't lit the deep blue of Castiel's eyes as the confession was made. He held his breath. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and he looked deeper into Dean's eyes as he announced, "Don't worry, Dean, I love you too."

Dean gasped softly, turning away from Castiel, "I never said I was in love with you."

Castiel leaned back against the tree, "You didn't have to. It's been glaringly obvious since we've defeated Lucifer."

Dean growled angrily, "You can't prove that!"

Castiel replied, "Yes, I can. Your soul shone brighter and it reached for me. All of the angels could see it and I was highly ridiculed by my garrison. Where do you think all of the 'boyfriend' jokes came from?"

Dean paused, "Huh. You guys are intuitive."

Castiel nodded and turned to Dean, "We've prided ourselves in it since Gabriel told Mary of her immaculate conception."

Dean chuckled softly and spared a look over at his angel, "So…what do we do now?"

Castiel sighed, "We wait to be retrieved by Earth. If not, we're stuck here forever."

Dean asked, "What if we're never retrieved?"

"Then, I suggest we stick together and defeat everything in our way," Castiel said.

Dean asked, "…together?"

Castiel responded, "If that's okay with you."

Dean slowly nodded, "Yeah. I could be okay with that."

The side of Castiel's lips twitched lightly and he leaned forward to catch Dean's hesitantly. The wind picked up, the world got brighter, Dean was tethered to Castiel by their close proximity. Together, they traveled distance and time. Together, they moved through each other like oxygen through a fence. Together, they loved.

Then, they were thrown apart in an abandon room, desks thrown across the room, lights broken, glass spread. Dean looked around, "Holy shit, are we back?"

Castiel blinked, "H-how is that possible?"

Dean laughed, "I'm not sure, but as far as I'm concerned, you saved us. Again."

* * *

**A/N: Lol, wait until season eight shows up and I feel like an idjit because the power of love wasn't how they got out of Purgatory.**

**Oh, well.**

**-****Rhythm and Blue**


End file.
